Desesperación, inmundicia y oscuridad
by Monotone Princess
Summary: Luego de escapar del Libro de Eibon han quedado muchas cosas inconclusas.Un antiguo amigo llega a despertar lo celos de Soul.Amistad, humor,amor,celos, peleas, traición y muerte. ¿Podrán acabar con los villanos y sobrevivir a la locura?SoulxMaka LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que comprendan que soy un poco tonta xd**

**mmm bueno...la historia es como una continuación al cap 78 del manga...pero si alguien no lo ha leido, no importa, me pide y yo explico... **

**y eso!**

**disfrutenlo...**

**Cap 1. Un reencuentro inesperado.**

Caminaba en compañía de su compañera, ansioso de llegar a Death City y ver todo lo que había dejado tantos años atrás. Sonrío. Todo era tan extraño. ¿Desde cuando EL se sentía ansioso?

Se detuvo. Por fin, ahora se encontraba frente a la entrada de su recordada vida.

Los habitantes de la cuidad se giraban a verlo cuando él pasaba cerca de ellos…por supuesto, quien no miraría si viera a un extraño con ropa negra y polerón puesto a casi 40 grados de calor paseándose como si nada? Además, esa ropa… propia de brujos.

Pero a él poco le importaba y a su compañera, una chica alta, delgada y de cabello azul, la tenía sin cuidado lo que pensaban los demás.

Lo único que deseaban en ese momento era llegar al Shibusen, y descansar.

-SHIBUSEN-

La chica miraban distraída por una de las ventanas del salón…se suponía que estaban en clases, pero el profesor no había llegado. Su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos. Tenia un presentimiento…y eso la hacia sentirse fatal. Suspiro. ¿Ahora que era lo que pasaría? El Shibusen había vuelto a la normalidad hace muy poco tiempo, luego de salvar a Kid del Libro de Eibon, aunque su actual propietario, Noah, había escapado…Además, la bruja Medusa seguía viva, y se había llevado a su amiga Chrona con ella, sin contar que no tenían pista alguna sobre el Kishin.

¿Cómo podían estar todos tan tranquilos?

-Hey…Maka... ¿te encuentras bien?- Su compañero la miraba intrigado. Le preocupaba el estado de su técnico más de lo que deseaba…

-Si, si, no te preocupes…- el chico no le creyó nada de lo dijo.- seguro es el día, eso es todo…- sonrío al albino tratando de transmitirle sinceridad.

Ni ella lo creía.

Pov: Maka

El profesor entro al salón apresurado y algo extraño.

¿Es que acaso la locura estaba consumiéndolo tan rápidamente? No, eso es imposible. El profesor Stein es uno de los más fuertes técnico del Shibusen. De seguro es otra cosa.

Intente estar atenta en clases, pero me era imposible. Pensar, pensar y pensar. Todo lo que había pasado en este último tiempo me ha estado matando, en cierta forma.

S o u l … C h r o n a … A m i g o s …L o c u r a … K i s h i n … N o a h …M e d u s a . . . M i A l m a.

El timbre del inicio del receso irrumpió en mis oídos. Todos se levantaban de sus asientos y comentaban acerca de la clase y demás cosas…

-Maka, Maka, estas ahí?- Soul trataba captar mi atención moviendo una de sus manos frente a mi cara.

-Ah?- fue lo único que logre articular.

-serás idiota… dices que no pasa nada y mírate, ni siqui…

-Un alma!- lo interrumpí de golpe. Sentir una frecuencia del alma de ese nivel en el Shibusen era muy extraño, y que además llevaba el Soul Protect puesto.

-Maka, esto esta lleno de almas, no lo recuerdas?

-Es una bruja!

-Eso es imposible…como una bruja va a estar en el Shibusen…

-Soul, acompáñame, necesitamos encargarnos de esto…

Bufo.

- Esta bien. Como tú digas…

Mi compañero se convirtió en guadaña y cayo en mis brazos, mientras yo salía apresurada del salón. Me percate de que el alma se dirigía a la Death Room. Oh no, ahí no irá , de ninguna manera.

Las miradas se posaban en mi y en mi arma. Claro, ninguno se imaginaba lo que pasaba.

-YAHOOO!- de pronto Black Star corría ami lado con Tsubaki en sus manos- ACASO USTEDES SIMPLES MORTALES QUIEREN TENER MAS ATENCION QUE ORE-SAMA?

-Black Star, cállate por ahora, ahí una bruja en el Shibusen. Se dirige a la Death Room.

Al parecer mi amigo entendía el mensaje por que continúo corriendo hasta que finalmente llegamos a la Death Room. La puerta se hallaba rota. Entramos apresuradamente. Podía sentir el alma ahí. Muy cerca de nosotros.

-SHINIGAMI-SAMA!

Pov: Narrador

Los chicos se quedaron mirando aquella escenita con cara de ¿Qué?

El chico de ropa negra se hallaba colgado, literalmente de cuello del shinigami, llorando a mares.

-Shinigami-sama! TToTT no sabe cuanto lo extrañeee!

Maka seguía ahí, perpleja.

1ero, se había equivocado, eso era un hombre, no una mujer.

2do, Quien demonios era ese tipo?

-Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto sus Shinigami-choop .

-Bien hecho Maka, sabia que encontrarías esta alma…- desde una esquina había aparecido Stein, sonriendo…

-Has dicho Maka?- El chico se volteo lentamente. La miro sorprendido por unos segundos, y luego su cara se lleno de felicidad.

-Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, Maka-chan- dijo shinigami con su simpática voz.

Maka miro detenidamente al chico. Esos ojos, azules como el mar, oscuros y fríos…definitivamente tenia que ser el.

-Kanou…?

-Maka, tu ya lo conoces?-Soul no comprendía.

-Kanou Soutarou?

-Maaka

La chica corrió a abrazar al chico sin prestar atención a nadie más. Sus amigos miraban la situación un tanto desorientados…

Spirit apareció a un lado de ellos sonriendo. Por supuesto a Soul, le pareció muy extraño que Spirit no corriera a separar a su hija de aquel tipo.

Los dos se abrazaron tiernamente, y luego de separarse un poco, el chico sin previo aviso, beso a la rubia en los labios.

Buuenooo ahi termina.

Si les gusto dejen Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta finalmente el cap 2…**

**Es un poco corto, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo!**

**Ademas estoy escondida en el pc…**

**Y no se como usar fanfiction…gracias hermanitaa!**

Cap 2:

** Celos, juegos y peleas**

** El chico nuevo es un brujo**

El chico albino caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen algo enojado. Que había sido todo eso? En su mente no había nada mas que la imagen de su técnico besándose con el chico ese.

Suspiro y se rasco la cabeza como tratando de despejar su mente.

"_vaya, es no es para nada cool_"- pensó.

El timbre del fin del receso había sonado hace rato, pero el seguía por ahí, vagueando.

-soul…soul…- su compañera se encontraba a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente, claro esta, por correr a alcanzarle.

-ah?- trato de poner su mirada mas fría, pero no pudo evitar sentir esos celos que tanto le molestaban. Si ella no hubiese respondido al beso la historia seria distinta, el no estaría enojado con ella, sino solamente con el pelinegro.

-te lo explicare…te lo puedo explicar…el y yo…

-no tienes nada que explicarme…después de todo solo eres mi técnico, nada mas.

Y claro, esas palabras habían herido a ambos. Maka se sintió incomoda por un momento, esas palabras la habían herido mas de que Soul había pensado.

-ah…si, por supuesto, tienes razón…es solo que… no quería que pensaras mal…ese beso…es una costumbre que tenia el de pequeño, de verdad no tiene importancia…- fijo la mirada en el piso e intento no llorar.

-Flash back-

La chica le devolvió el beso por inercia , llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

Black Star miraba con la boca abierta, esto era todo lo que jamás pensó de Maka, una plana como ella jamás tendría novio según el. Spirit se encontraba tranquilo y sonriete,cosa que TODOS calificaron como extraño, y Soul estaba evidentemente enojado. Miro para otro lado y se largo de ahí lo mas rapido que pudo.

El Shinigami carraspeo unos momento para llamar la atención de los chicos, pero la única que intento separarse fue Maka, la que al ver que el chico no reaccionaba, lo empujo y le estampo un Maka-Chop que lo dejo desmayado en el suelo.

-esta es la única vez que no te matare por hacerlo- dijo amenazante- además, Kanou, pensé que se te había quitado esa mala costumbre ¬¬ .

-lo siento…n_n

-idiota- la chica se cruzo de brazos y miro buscando a su compañero. Pero este no estaba.- JURO QUE TE MATARE SI LO HACES DE NUEVO, BRUJO PERVERTIDO…-le lanzo una de esas miradas que hubiesen asustado hasta al profesor Stein y corrió de la habitación en busca de Soul.

-Fin Flash Back-

Soul sonrío. No le gustaba enojarse con Maka. Y menos por una idiotez como esa.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En otro lado del Shibusen-

-Hey, Kanou, no crees que te pasaste? Y si eran novios o algo?- la chica caminaba detrás del pelinegro mirando hacia todos lados.

-me gusta jugar…además…tengo un solo propósito…y no me importa lo que pase…entre mas sufra Maka…mejor será para mis planes…-rió divertido ante esto. Se coloco la capucha del polerón y sonrió macabramente.-Ven Rose, vamos a divertirnos un poco….

El chico se lanzo por una de las ventanas junto con su compañera y buscaron el lugar donde se encontraba Maka y Soul. Estos caminaban por el patio del lugar conversando despreocupadamente.

_¡Panter Cat Feline Inperian!_

El hechizo cubrio lo árboles del lugar provocando que estos tomaran vida. La mirada alarmada de Soul y Maka fue lo primero que se pudo percibir.

El chico se convirtió en guadaña y comenzó la pelea.

Pero Hubo algo de lo que no se percataron, el hechizo había penetrado al alma de Maka y se quedaría ahí por un largo tiempo alimentándose de todas las tristezas ocultas de esta.

El pelinegro río complacido.

-ven Maka, descubrirás el poder de la verdadera sangre negra…

El árbol lanzaba sus ramas en forma de flecha directamente a Maka, quien no podía creer lo cansada que estaba. Le costaba mucho manipular a Soul y eso era totalmente inesperado.

Lo que se anidaba en su alma era algo desconocido por ella y no sabia lo que esto podía provocar.

La resonancia se rompió.

-que demonios…?- Maka soltó a Soul de golpe justo cuando se dirigían todas las flechas hacia ella. El chico lo único que atino a hacer fue interponerse. Las flechas atravesar varias partes de su cuerpo provocando que este cayera de rodillas.

La chica quedo en pánico.

"_es culpa mía es culpa mía, no otra vez, soul no otra vez…POR QUE SOY TAN DEBIL!"_

El alma de la chica comenzó a expandirse y un aura negra se posesiono de esta. El Gregori, antes normal se torno negro. La chica lloraba amargamente.

Una de las alas de su alma se transformo en espada y esta con un solo movimiento elimino todo a su alrededor.

La chica cayó desmayada.

- vaya…su unión no es suficiente…-el brujo estaba algo decepcionado.

-Que vas a hacer?- su compañera lo miraba fijamente esperando alguna respuesta cuerda de su parte. El chico sonrío.

-Primero hay que unirlos…así provocaremos un dolor lo suficientemente poderoso…

-Kanou…se que aun la amas…para que la quieres hacer sufrir tanto?- El pelinegro suspiro amargamente. Por supuesto, la amaba, y odiaba tener que hacer esto con ella.

-lo se, lo se, pero es la única manera…-sonríe tristemente-es la única manera que tengo de vengar a Midori…

-pero…podrias ocupar a otra persona…

-no se puede, Maka es la única con la frecuencia necesaria para repeler la locura…

-pero tu sangre…

-Rose. Yo no soy la locura. _Yo soy la oscuridad._

**Ahí esta. Pronto sabrán porque kanou es asi y porque Spirit no le partio la cara xdd**

**Well , mañana paso el cap 3 creo yo…**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado..**

**Comentarios por favor!**

**Monotone Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estoy de vuelto con la conti!**

**Gracias pos los**** Reviews**

**Gracias Hermanita hermosa te adoro :3****Maka Kagamine**

**Am y gracias ****mumi evans elric**** me encantan tu comentarios euforicos xdd**

**Y ****Miyoko-chibi**** te adoro xdd es que lei Blood Moon y**** Gusto por lo diferente y**** me enamore **

**Ahora si! El siguiente capitulo!**

**Pum-pum-pumpkin pump pumpkin! QUE COMIENZEEE EL…**

**Cap 3.!**

**Recuerdos y pensamientos.**

Pov: Soul.

Eché una ojeada al lugar al en que me encontraba…vaya…odio esta habitación. Y también al diablo imbecil ese que trata de consumirme.

_Así que lo has hecho de nuevo ah? Que chico más idiota…sacrificarse por una chica como esa…_

Daria mi vida por mi técnico.

_Que tierno…estas enamorado…_

Por supuesto que no, no seas idiota. Es mi compañera, por algo soy su arma, debo protegerla .Es solo eso.

_Como quieras, piensa lo que quieras. Lo idiota no te lo quita nadie. Es obvio que estas enamorado._

Bufe molesto. Ese diablo imbecil lo único que quiere es sacarme de quicio…YO enamorado de la plana de Maka?

Jamás.

Además, si es que fuera cierto, a ella yo no le intereso…solamente me ve como un amigo…

Arg! No se por que me molesta tanto eso.

_Hey, chico._

Que quieres?

_Libera parte de la locura._

Ni de broma.

_Muy bien. Entonces desángrate._

Ok. Ok. Como digas. Solo un poco de sangre negra para mis heridas…

Desperté de golpe en un lugar que reconocí como la enfermería. Demonios…que dolor…

Me mire. Estaba cubierto de vendas. Claro, la pelea…Y Maka?

Busque a todos lados para encontrarme con mi compañera, recostada a mi lado, inconsciente. Que había pasado?

Me baje de la camilla con cuidado y me senté a su lado. Acaricie su cara suavemente. Como me gustaba que sonriera, se enojara y golpeara…no es que fuera masoquista…pero verla en cada una de sus facetas, me hacia tremendamente feliz.

Suspire. Parezco un idiota enamorado.

-Soul, veo que despertaste…- Nygus-sensei me hablaba desde la puerta de la enfermería.- Un chico me dijo que estaba tirados en el patio. Podrías contarme que le sucedió? Nadie sabe nada.

-la verdad…no lo se.-Al parecer no era la respuesta que esperaba.-Nygus-sensei, podría llevarme a Maka al apartamento?

-yo no creo que sea posible, Soul, esta muy débil…

-No se preocupe, yo la cuidare.

-Bien, si es así…pueden irse- sonrío calidamente.

-Gracias.

Tome a Maka en brazos y me la lleve del Shibusen.

Recosté a Maka en su cama para que descansara mientras yo prepara algo que cenar.

-Soul…?- la voz somnolienta de Maka provoco que me diera vuelta al instante y fuera a verla. Cuando me vio, es su cara apareció una sonrisa. Me rasque la mejilla con el dedo índice algo nervioso- estas bien…?

-Por supuesto, no tienes de que preocuparte. Y tu? Que te sucedió?

-Yo…-se quedo pensativa por unos momentos- te cuento después…-el cansancio la vencía- me alegra que estés bien So…-Y se durmió sin terminar.

Reí. Que chica más tonta tengo por compañera…

Creo…que yo también debería pegarme una siestecita….

Pov: Kanou

Crees que esta bien esto? Midori…si estuvieras aquí…Que me dirías?

Una sonrisa…Midori…que bonito sonreías…

Hermana…Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien?

-Flash Back- Pov: Narrador

8 años atrás.

-Mi-do-ri! Mi-do-ri! - un pequeño de pelo negro de unos 8 años tironeaba la mano de su hermana mayor, una chica de unos 16 años, vestida de negro con el pelo color gris.

Esta preparaba una poción en la mitad del bosque a media noche.

-que pasa Kanou? Estas aburrido?

-un poco…por que no me cuentas que haces Midori?-su voz infantil resonaba en la soledad del oscuro bosque.

-neee eso estaría mal…se supone que es un se-cre-to-dijo cerrándole un ojo.

-porque?-el chico comenzó a hacer pucheros, sabia muy bien que eso funcionaba.

-Bien. Bien. Esto, Kanou, es para ti.

-Para mi?

-Si, y necesito que lo bebas todo.

-Pero no se ve rico…yo no quiero eso!

-Kanou…es por tu bien, no seas malcriado. Espera un poco y ya estará lista. Solo falta un ultimo…detalle…- la chica hizo en silencio unas cuantas posiciones de manos con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos de golpe- PANTER CAT FELINE IMPERIAN!

Del cuerpo de la chica comenzaron a salir partes de su alma y cayeron en el caldero que se encontraba frente a ella. Sonrío quedamente.

Coloco un poco de ese líquido espeso negro en un vaso y se lo dio al pequeño Kanou.

-Para que es esto Midori?

-Veras, dos almas de brujo son mejor que una, no crees?

- pero y nuestra sangre especial?

-La sangre negra te protegerá pero Medusa es fuerte, debo protegerte como me sea posible y esta es la única forma…-Acaricio la cabeza del chico cariñosamente- jamás dejaría que hicieran daño a mi hermanito…

-pero tu…

-Tranquilo Kanou, aquí solo importas tú…

Clack. Clack. Clack. Se podía escuchar el sonido de ramas quebrándose. Desde las sombras apareció un mujer rubia de pelo corto con aire a serpiente y una pequeña niña de pelo rosa traumatizada.

-Valla valla, así que por fin te encuentro…tu tienes algo que yo quiero, y me lo darás ahora.

-Kanou, vete de aquí…-susurro cubriendo al chico con su cuerpo impidiendo que Medusa lo viera.

-pero…

-vete!- El chico salio de ahí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero su hermana seguía ahí, de pie, desafiando a la otra bruja. Su aspecto había cambiado por completo, ya no era en absoluto esa tierna chica que acariciaba a su hermano, mas bien su aspecto era muy parecido al de una pantera, oculta en la oscuridad dispuesta a atacar.

-No seas idiota, una serpiente puede matar mil veces a un cachorro de pantera como tu…-Sonrie macabramente- TE MATARE!

El chico seguía mirando muerto de miedo escondido tras los árboles. Pude darse cuenta de todo…su hermana…su amada Midori…iba a morir…

-VECTOR ARROW!

Un solo ataque pudo atravesar la defensa de la chica y lastimarla gravemente. Comenzaba a sangrar por montones, el piso se llenaba de color negro. Porque no se protegió? Pensaba el niño. Claro, sus poderes, su alma, ya no le pertenecían a ella, porque el los tenia en su poder.

-Pese que lucharías siquiera-dijo la rubia con desprecio. Tomo un pequeño recipiente y lo lleno con la sangre de Midori.- Un poco más de esto era lo único que necesitábamos…Ven Chrona. Vamos.-La chica asintió tímidamente y se largaron de ahí silenciosamente en la oscuridad.

El chico corrió a ver a su hermana quien agonizaba en el piso cubierta de sangre.

-Midori! Midori! Te pondrás bien no es así? Midori! Midori!- Kanou movía el cuerpo de su hermana tratando de despertarla. La chica abrió un poco los ojos y levanto su mano para acariciar la cara de su hermanito.

-Lo siento Kanou…-apenas podía hablar.

-Midori!

-…vive Kanou…Vive- Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de que su mano cayera y ya no hubiese mas vida que la del chico.

-Fin Flash Back-

Midori…lo he recordado Midori…lo he recordado, no importa a quien deba dañar. Vengarte es lo único que necesito. Aunque sea yo el que deba sufrir las consecuencias, are lo que sea. Te vengare. Y prometo dejar en paz a Maka después de esto. Por que ella es lo único que me queda.

Wow…que saladas son las lagrimas…

Pov: Maka.

Soul estaba bien. Por fin me puedo sentir tranquila.

¿Qué es esto?

Una masa negra, un líquido negro. Me hundo en un líquido negro. No se por que estoy tan tranquila, pronto ya no pode respirar.

Sigo respirando aunque ya todo esta oscuro…

Una luz…esa soy yo? Que bellos son los sueños. Ahí estoy yo de pequeña jugando en mi casa junto a Kanou…debemos tener unos 5 años mas o menos…que tiempos…

_Papa-san me quieres?_

No recordaba eso jajaja, Kanou siempre llamaba así a papá…y el ni se inmutaba. Ahora que lo pienso, Kanou es uno de lo pocos chicos que se han podido acercar a mi sin ser acosados por Spirit…

Spirit lo quiere mucho…desde pequeño se había criado con nosotros. Mama también lo quería mucho.

_-Maka no seas tramposa, has perdido!_

_-mentira!- dije inflando los cachetes. Es como dice Soul. Odio perder._

_-tram-po-sa! tram-po-sa!- le saque la lengua enojada._

_-si sigues molestando, te acusare con Midori-chan-Midori…que será de ella?_

_-Kanou!- ahí estaba. Por fin la recordaba. Midori, la hermosa hermana de Kanou. Siempre fue mi icono a seguir. Bonita, simpática, y excelente técnico. Todo Death City sabia que ellos eran brujos, pero que estaban de parte del Shibusen, así que la mayoría los quería mucho. Nunca se supo nada de sus padres.-Vamos a casa!-la chica sonreía feliz._

_-SI! MIDORII adioos Maka! Adiós Papa-san!_

_-Adiós Kanou! Vuelve cuando quieras!_

El siempre iba a mi casa a jugar. Durante años. El tenía una pésima costumbre, que al parecer no se ha quitado. Besarme. Claro como era pequeña, eran besos infantiles y como Spirit nunca decía nada…se sentía con toda la libertad del mundo.

Pero un día Kanou no volvió. Me preocupe mucho. Shinigami-sama nos dijo que se habia mudado de cuidad. Creo que ese fue uno de los días más tristes. Cuando comencé a sentirme sola. Y luego mamá se fue…para empeorar las cosas.

Pero llego Soul a mi vida y creo que es uno de mis amigos más importantes. Daria toda mi vida por el. Sueno a enamorada. Pero no lo creo. Aunque si fuese así, No creo que sea mutuo. Aunque ahora lo que me importa…es vivir el presente…y disfrutar cada dia que estoy junto a el y a mis amigos.

Me siento tan feliz.

Desperté y me encontraba en mi cama…que dolor de cabeza!

Me estire y me levante rápidamente. Eran la 7 AM. Hora de levantarse.

Comencé a tararear una canción de Katy Perry, California Gurls. AAHH! QUE BIEN ME SIENTO! .

Me dirigí al baño para bañarme. Me comencé a sacar la ropa lentamente, aun estoy algo cansada, no lo puedo creer!

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Hoy me veía bien…espere Maka…espera…

QUE ES ESTO?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Sentí pasos desde la habitación de Soul. Corría apresuradamente.

-Que pasa Maka? Estas bien?- intento abrir la puerta pero la cerré de una patada.

-Espera! Espera!-Me vestí rápidamente y Salí.

Mi compañero me examino con la vista preocupado. BOING! BOING!

Chorroo de sangre…MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

-Maakaaaaaaaa CHOP!

-Cuando…CUANDO FUE QUE CRECIERON?

-No lo se! .- Gritaba mientras miraba mis grandes atributos ayer inexistentes.

**BIEN! Cap terminado! **

**Subiré nuevo cap en cuanto puedo ok *-***

**Gracias por los ****Reviews de verdad!**

**NOTA: Bien les contare que, la personalidad de Kanou, y su vida, nacieron de 2 canciones, Haunted y Breathe No More de Evanescence. **

**BIEEEEEEEEEEEN! Nos vemos en otro capitulo.**

**Adiosito!**

**X ox o **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa!**

**Bien continúe por fin xdd**

**AAAHH! Salio el cap 80! Aunque en japonés, aunque igual quede como O_O**

**BIEN continuemos!**

**Pum pum pumpkin pum pumpkin!**

**Aqui vieneee…**

**Cap 4 !**

**El regalo pervertido.**

_Previamente…._

…_QUE ES ESTO?_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -_

_Sentí pasos desde la habitación de Soul. Corría apresuradamente._

_-Que pasa Maka? Estas bien?- intento abrir la puerta pero la cerré de una patada._

_-Espera! Espera!-Me vestí rápidamente y Salí._

_Mi compañero me examino con la vista preocupado. BOING! BOING!_

_Chorroo de sangre…MALDITO PERVERTIDO!_

_-Maakaaaaaaaa CHOP!_

_-Cuando…CUANDO FUE QUE CRECIERON?_

_-No lo se! .- Gritaba mientras miraba mis grandes atributos ayer inexistentes._

Pov:Narrador

Cuando? como? porque? Y que? Era lo que se preguntaban.

Boing!Boing! El chico no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a sangrar otra vez.

Maka lo miro enojada y lo golpeo OTRA VEZ con un diccionario de 8000 paginas mínimo.

-lo..lo siento…-susurro medio inconciente.

-eres un idiota pervertido!-giro la vista enojada. Soul se levanto como pudo, se sobo la cabeza y se preparo para lo siguiente. El tenia que comprobar si eran reales.

Trago saliva esperando lo peor, levanto la mano y apretó uno de los pechos de Maka. La chica pego un pequeño gemido y se volteo enfurecida hacia el albino que miraba sorprendido.

-Y SON REALES!- Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, a tal punto de que un Maka-chop era nada comparado con la paliza que le dio.

-idiota!

-En el Shibusen. Mas tarde-

-Hey Kanou porque estas tan contento?- su compañera miraba extrañada al chico que canturreaba algo muy feliz.

-ya veras…ya veras…

-FLASH BACK-

Día anterior. Media noche.

La luna sonreía macabramente mientras la sangre se escapaba de su boca.

El pelinegro miro hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera y así hacer lo que quería.

Trepo hasta la ventana de Maka y abrió la ventana lentamente.

"_dios, que descuidada es esta chica ¬¬U"_

Se metió a la pieza procurando mantener aquel silencio que lo acompañaba. Se podían oír los ronquidos del albino en el lugar.

"_no se como a Maka le puede gustar ese idiota…"_

El chico se acerco a la rubia, que dormía tranquilamente en su cama , con algunas heridas y con partes de su ropa rasgada o cubierta con algunas manchas de sangre. Le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.

-Gracias Maka, algún día te lo pagare. Por ahora…-sonrío pervertidamente- le tengo un regalo a tu amigooo….

_Panter Cat Feline Imperian!_

Sonrío y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche sin que nadie lo notara.

-Fin FLASH BACK-

-espero que no hayas hecho algo idiota!-le amenazo la chica.

-no te preocupes…creo que a sido lo mas inteligente que e hecho en años- comenzó a reírse mientras prácticamente se le caía la baba.

Pov: Soul

Nos fuimos con Maka al Shibusen, DIOS! Que le habia pasado, su cuerpo me recuerda al de Black Star en el capitulo de Lujuria…pero a Maka se le ve mucho mejor…

_Que pervertido eres…._

Parezco un pervertido? No es eso… es que ella…aun sin pechos, era tan hermosa…

Ahora que lo pienso, Maka siempre a sido hermosa. Me gusta molestarla, que es diferente, pero eso no significa que sea fea. Me gustaba, mirarla mientras no se daba cuenta, prestando atención a clases o mientras leía un libro. Odiaba verla triste…me sentía extrañamente desesperado por no poder hacer algo. Cuando reía, yo también reía, porque su sonrisa es realmente contagiosa…

_Enamorado, eh?_

Lo se, lo se, esto no es cool. No se si enamorado, pero he de admitirlo.

Maka, me gustas. Y lo peor de todo, es que no se hasta que punto.

Pov: Maka.

No sabia hasta que punto podía resultar de vergonzoso esto. Pasearse por los pasillos definitivamente era una locura. Podía sentir las miradas clavadas en mi. Es que acaso nunca me habían visto?

Me puse nerviosa…era extraño…los chicos me miraban como si fuera…

Comestible.

Mire a Soul de reojo, se veía enojado. Lo tome de la mano, nerviosa, mas que nada, necesitaba su apoyo. Pego un pequeño saltito para luego tranquilizarse y responder a mi agarre. Siempre he contado con su apoyo. Siempre. Que haría sin Soul? Que haría sin MI Soul?

Mi compañero, todo lo que mas quería. Mi vida entera le pertenecía, aunque no el no lo supiera. Dios, me he vuelto patética. Pero es que ese miedo que e sentido tantas veces…no quiero perderlo…

Un montón de cartas cayeron al suelo.

Las mire detenidamente, cartas para Soul. No puedo evitar sentirme enojada, la mitad de esas cartas le piden que sea su arma. Es Mi compañero, Mi amigo.

-bien hecho, chico popular…-le sonreí a Soul burlándome.

-un chico tan cool como yo siempre tiene admiradoras-dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida. Unas ganas de enormes de romperle la cara me vinieron de inmediato. Pervertido! Mujeriego! Egocéntrico! Tonto!

-no entiendo…teniendo tantas admiradoras, te quedas conmigo, tu aburrida técnico…-me sentí triste. Por supuesto yo no podía competir con muchas de las chicas que amaban a Soul.

-yo no creo que seas aburrida, en absoluto, eres de lo mas entretenida con tu mal humor y tu agresividad…-río tranquilamente.

-Soul!

-jaja,jaja es…es broma, Maka…-seguía riéndose. Me apoye en la pared y suspire. Idiota.-no, de verdad, yo creo que tus eres…la persona mas interesante que he conocido en mi vida…-dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la pared.

-Soul?-sentí como mi cara se ponía caliente. Soul se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban y yo me estaba muriendo. Sonrío.

-ves, esas son las cosas que me parecen interesantes de ti…-dijo seductoramente y se separo de mi. DIOS! que cerca estuvo eso! El también estaba sonrojado.-ven…vamos a clases o Stein nos matara…

-claro!-respondí aun nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos a clase, Stein aun no llegaba. Me parecía raro, jamás llega tarde, pero últimamente con suerte va a clases.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y Soul se puso a conversar con Black Star de inmediato. Parecía como si a toda costa no quisiera hablarme. Suspire. Tsubaki también conversaba con Black Star quien se reía a gritos y decía que no podía haber alguien mas BIG que el.

Por la puerta aprecio Kid, Liz y Patty. Les hice una señal con la mano saludándolos.

-hola Maka como estas!-a Kid se le iluminaron los ojos-no puede ser….-Miro directamente mis pechos. Black Star se reía, claro el estaba acostumbrado a ver pechos grandes, pero eso no quitaba que se riera de mi. Sentí que algo se rompía. Mire hacia el lado y pude ver que el lápiz que sostenía Soul se había partido en 2.- SON PERFECTAMENTE SIMETRICOS! *-*

Me apretó los pechos rápidamente a lo que respondí con un Maka-Chop, mientras Liz lo golpeaba con un puño y Soul , quien había convertido su brazo en guadaña le golpeaba en la cara con la parte lisa del arma.

Patty reía escandalosamente.

-lo..siento…-dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Sentí la mirada de Liz sobre mi. Esto no podía ser algo bueno.

-Maakaa…podrías hacerme un favor?-sentí miedo…

-no!-respondí de inmediato. Algo me daba mala espina.

-por favor! O es que acaso no te gustaría usar…-saco algo de su bolso- esto…?

ESO era lo que jamás me pondría.

Pov: Soul

Mire el conjunto que le mostraba Liz a Maka.

Un bikini café muy pequeño, ademas de una chaqueta café con tres lineas muy parecidas a las que tiene Kid en el pelo, pero amarillas.

Eso era muy tentador….

-Cine mental al interior de Soul-

3,2,1…Action!

Se ve a Maka con el traje puesto ademas de una madias café con 3 lineas amarillas, en una pose muy sexy sosteniendolo a el, en forma de arma.

-Soul…como me veo?- decia con la voz mas sexy que podia existir.

Chorroo inmenso de sangre saliendo de la nariz de Soul.

_Bienvenidos a la cataras Soul, por favor abrochar su cinturón para recibir su Maka-CHOP!_

PAF!

Un libro enorme quedo estampado mi cara.

-Maka..por que lo haces…

-Si no fueras tan idiota de pensar en voz alta y desangrarte, creo que no hubiese pasado!-dijo mientras se giraba enojada y roja de vergüenza.-PERVERTIDO!

La puerta se abrió y apareció Kanou, el idiota y Rose.

-Maka, Black Star, Soul , Kid, Tsubaki, Patty y Liz, nos llama Shinigami- sama- grito rebosante de felicidad.

-para que?- Maka había cambiado por completo. Claro con el no se enojaba, aunque la haya besado, pero a mi me rompe el cráneo. ARG! Ya me las pagara el brujito ese.

-parece que nos quieren dar vacaciones en HAWAI!

-QUE?-gritamos para luego salir corriendo al despacho de Shinigami-sama.

**AHÍ TERMINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Pff me hubiese gustado seguirlo! Pero no hay tiempo!**

**Nyajajaja! Proximo capitulo, hay momenton romanticon! **

**Y lo mas probable es que haga un cap especial con una mezcla de hartos animes, pero centrado en Soul Eater.**

**ESO! Nos vemos!**

**Gracias por lo reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**De vueltaaa!**

**Saben , escucho mucha música para inspirarme y escribir xdd**

**Aunque cuando escucho Evanescence, me pongo como depre y algo siniestra, pero cuando escucho no se, Underoath me pongo como violenta y las mejores escenas de pelea pasan por mi mente xd Estoy loca xd**

**Y cuando me pongo romántica uff me río sola o lloro xd**

**Lei el cap 80 en español y moriiiii! *se pone a gritar como histérica***

**Y AAAHH BS Y KID! DIOS!**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece….(se va a donde el señor rincón y un aura negra se apodera de ella), es de ****Atsushi Okubo**** ( se arrodilla y se inclina ante su dios!)…pero la historia es miaaa! Y no la plageen ok**

**Que me costo hacerla!**

**Miyo-chan te adoroooo.**

**Este cap va para ti **

**Bueno no seguiré con mis delirios..**

**Cap 5: Misión en Hawai**

** La oscuridad en el corazón de Maka.**

**Pov: Maka**

La brisa acariciaba mi cara y movía suavemente mi cabello. Mire a mi alrededor emocionada, Hawai era hermoso. Pese a estar oscuro, porque ya era de noche, las luces que iluminaban el lugar hacia que todo se viera aun mejor. Mis compañeros miraban encantados, eran prácticamente vacaciones gratis.

Shinigami-sama nos encargo venir a Hawai, debido a que algo o alguien esta asesinando personas en este lugar…se supone que vendría todo Spartoi…pero…

.

.

.

.

_-lo sentimos Shingami-sama- exclamaron los tres técnicos junto a sus respectivas armas._

_-no hay problemas chicos…pero de verdad no quieren ir a Hawai?-Kim casi se puso a llorar al escuchar Hawai._

_-mis padres me dijeron que debía volver enseguida…-se escuso Kim- y espero que haya sido importante…_

_-nosotros debemos seguir con Azusa-sensei buscando al Kishin…-Ox y Harvar._

_-Debo ir con el profesor Stein, debemos encontrar a Noah.-Kilik._

_-Entonces esta bien! Kanou-kun los reemplazara!-a Kanou se le ilumino la cara de felicidad._

_-Y porque debe ir el?-pregunto molesto Soul.-Ni siquiera es de Spartoi…_

_-Kanou-kun los puede ayudar, ya verán, es muy poderoso!-Soul murmuro algo que no pude llegar a oír, y Kanou me miro sonriente._

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a una mansión algo tétrica, muy parecida a la mansión de Kid pero al estar en desuso se veía muy lúgubre. Todos estábamos muy agotados por haber cargado nuestras maletas hasta el lugar.

-YAHOOO! YA ESTA AQUÍ EL GRAN BLACK STAR! ARRODILLENSE ANTE MI MORTALES DE HAWAI! SU DIOS ESTA AQUÍ! NYAJAJAJAJA!- me reí bajito. Pude sentir la mirada de Soul clavada en mi. Lo mire nerviosa. El solo se limito a voltear rápidamente. Que compañero mas extraño tengo! Extraño y pervertido!

-Pueden elegir cualquier habitación…mañana nos ocuparemos de la misión…-como siempre, Kid se veía tranquilo. Claro…esta en su mansión simétricamente ordenada.

Subí las escaleras lentamente mientras mis demás compañeros elegían sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando llegue al segundo piso seguí caminando hasta llegar al final de pasillo. Todo estaba tan oscuro. Me sentía tan tranquila…y tan triste. Elegí la habitación mas escondida del lugar. Abrí la puerta. Nada del otro mundo. Una cama grande negra se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y a su lado una mesita con una lámpara en forma de guillotina. Tire la maleta a un lado y me lancé a la cama. Una lagrima resbalo por mi rostro.

No entiendo que me pasa. No tengo razones para llorar…pero me siento tan mal…me había costado tanto esconder toda tristeza y ahora, sin motivo alguno, lloro como si fuera a morir.

Solloce un par de veces mas para luego enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. Nadie se puede enterar de esto. Nadie. Ni siquiera Soul.

**Pov: Soul**

Extraña. Maka seguía extraña. Solo yo me había dado cuenta.

Alice…quien es Alice?

.

.

.

.

_Llevábamos algunas horas viajando. Me había tocado el asiento junto a Maka, quien no tardo nada en dormirse. Se recostó en mi hombro cansada y tomo mi brazo. Suspire. Me encantaba estar tan tranquilo con ella. Llevaba alrededor de media hora durmiendo cuando sentí que apretó mi brazo con fuerza._

_-Maka…-susurre._

_Pero no hubo respuesta, lo mas probable era que seguía dormida. Seguía apretando fuerte. Sudaba. Demonios…tenía una pesadilla._

_-Maka...despierta…-la moví un poco tratando de despertarla._

_-Alice….noo…no salgas…-había abierto los ojos pero aun estaba media dormida._

_-Maka estas bien?- estaba preocupado._

_-Soul?...si si...estoy bien…-y se durmió de nuevo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caminaba en silencio, no hablaba mucho, sonreía de ves en cuando, pero… no era esa alegría que abundaba en ella. Me limite a mirarla durante el camino hasta que llegamos a la mansión. Fui a elegir habitación como los demás, pero me fije que Maka aun no subía.

Deje mis cosas en una habitación un poco apartada a las de los demás, no quería escuchar los gritos de Black Star ni tampoco los de Kid con su absurda simetría. Sentí unos pasos pasar frente a mi puerta. Salí para ver quien era y me encontré con Maka entrando a una habitación al fondo del pasillo. No quise hacer ruido, para así no asustarla, pero al parecer ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de mi alma.

Suspire pesadamente. Tendría que hablar con ella. Se le veía distraída…que le estaba pasando, porque se veía triste…etc.

Camine hacia su habitación y toque su puerta.

Sentí unos pasos apresurados dentro de la habitación. Al poco rato apareció Maka limpiándose la cara con la manga y sonriendo.

Claro, había estado llorando.

-estoo...Maka…pasa algo?-me miro sorprendida.- te noto algo rara últimamente…

-yo...yo…no se de que hablas, estoy igual que siempre…

-Maka no me quieras pasar por idiota.

Suspiro.

-Te gustaría dar un paseo y hablar un rato?- le sonreí para darle confianza.

-Esta bien.

Salimos del lugar silenciosamente. Por el frente de la mansión se podía ver el mar y a un lado, un bosque.

-Te parece si recorremos el bosque?

-Claro.-respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta perder de vista la mansión y las luces de la isla. Estábamos solos. Maka se sentó bajo un árbol y miro el cielo.

-tu crees…que algún día seré mas fuerte?

-porque lo dices, tu ya eres muy fuerte…-se río con tranquilidad.

-fuerte? Yo? Soul no mientas. Si fuera mas fuerte, jamás te harían daño.-Escondió la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar. Así que yo era el culpable de esto…Me senté a su lado y le acaricie el pelo.

-Maka…no seas idiota…-levanto la cabeza lentamente y me miro.-tu crees que un tipo tan cool como yo se dejara hacer daño?

-la verdad, por las veces que has salido herido, si.-Reí ante eso. Siempre salgo herido. Sentí como también reía.

-Maka no te preocupes, en estos momentos, no importa si muero o no, lo que me importa, es protegerte. Además, recuerda. Juntos no haremos invencibles. –Se sonrojo. Me abrazo fuertemente.

-Soul…yo…-no la deje terminar y la bese. No tardo mucho en corresponderme y eso era lo mas me hacia feliz. Sentir el sabor se sus labios, la calidez de su beso, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sentimos unos arbustos moverse y nos separamos rápidamente.

-y yo le dije "no puede ser posible" y ella me dijo " es verdad"…- Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. El idiota de Kanou tenía que aparecer para molestarnos.

-etoo…Kanou…parece que interrumpimos algo…-Rose, acertaste.

-Makaa!-se lanzo directo a abrazar a Maka.-Que haces aquí?

-yo..emmm..solo daba un paseo con Soul…-respondió nerviosa. El idiota me miro con odio y luego se volteo hacia Maka.

-Nos regresamos?

-si, si.- Maka seguía roja. No me miro en ningún momento. Arg! Que había hecho!

Juro que mato a este tipo!

-Soul-kun…vamos…

-Si, si, como digan…

-Siento haberlos interrumpido…

-No importa…

Y así nos regresamos a dormir, preparándonos para el agotador día que se nos venia encima.

**Pov: Narrador.**

La peligrosa bruja ahora de cabello negro, Medusa, se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en un lugar oscuro, de paredes llenas de flechas enormes.

-Medusa…Noah ya esta aquí.-

-Que pase…

Ante ella apareció un tipo alto, con una gorra, una sudadera blanca y el libro de Eibon amarrado a un costado de su cadera. A su lado, se encontraba Gopher y el Payaso.

-Bien, dime, cual es el plan?

-Necesito tu ayuda en contra del Shibusen…

-Y esto en que me beneficiara?

-Me ayudas a matarlos y te quedas con el alma de esa chica, Maka Albarn para tu colección…-Noah sonrío complacido.

-Y quien matara a la chica?

-No te preocupes – sonrío- De ella se encargara Chrona…

**Pov: Maka.**

Reía como idiota de solo pensarlo. Soul me beso!

El único problema? Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara…cada vez que lo intentaba, sentía como si mi estomago fuera a explotar.

KAMI-SAMA POR FAVOR AYUDAME!

Ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y veníamos totalmente exhaustos de la misión. Acabar con 50 asesinos no era nada fácil! Y menos si apenas podías tocar tu arma sin ponerte a gritar histéricamente o lanzarte a besarlo. Suspire.

Me fui directo al baño, me saque la ropa y me di una ducha. El agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo relajándolo de todo.

Salí y me vestí rápidamente. Hoy había que salir a divertirse!

-Maka estas lista?- Kanou estaba impaciente

-Claro, por que?

-Vamos! Hay un parque de diversiones enorme!- UN PARQUE?-

-KYYYAA! VAMOS!- lo tome de la mano y salimos corriendo a las otras habitaciones.

-Vamos!

Tomamos un taxi y llegamos rápidamente al centro del lugar. Había un parque enorme!

Mire a Soul. Se veía fastidiado por algo. Yo en cambio me sentía feliz! Hace cuanto no iba a un parque así?

Soul me devolvió la mirada y sonrío. Se puso a mi lado. Iba a decirme algo pero Kanou nos interrumpió. Otra vez.

-Ven conmigo Maka!- me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a otro lado. Lo último que vi fue como Soul convertía su brazo en arma y gritaba cosas que no llegue a entender mientras Tsubaki-chan y los otros lo sostenían para que no matara a alguien. Me reí ante esto. Estaba celoso…

El lugar era hermoso! Como era de noche las luces de los juegos brillaban con mayor intensidad y habían tantas cosas!

Pude ver a Black Star a punto de vomitar mientras giraban en las tacitas, o a Kid chillando de felicidad por la perfecta simetría del lugar. Liz y Patty en la rueda de la fortuna, con una Patty eufórica saltando por todos lados.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- no pude evitar gritar así! La montaña rusa era genial! Kanou también gritaba a mi lado como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Uno, dos, tres vueltas a máxima velocidad.

Soul jugando como niño pequeño en los autos chocadores y Rose en el carrusel.

Apenas baje del juego me di cuenta de que apenas podía respirar. Comencé a reír como idiota.

-valla, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos juntos-Kanou tenia razón.

-es cierto, había olvidado como era divertirse así jaja-los dos no pusimos a reír.

-Ven Maka, hay un lugar que quiero que veas…- me arrastro hacia uno de lo juegos, pero a diferencia de los otros, aquí no había mucha gente.-Ven entra…al laberinto de los espejos…

Me empujo al lugar pero el no entro. Intente devolverme, pero lo único con lo que me encontré fue con mi propio reflejo.

Seguí caminando intentando encontrar la salida.

-Cuando te vea, juro que te mato, brujo idiota ¬¬ -gruñí.-Debería estar con Soul en estos momentos…-Suspire.

-A quien quieres matar Maka-chan?-alguien rió, mire a todos lados pero solo estaba yo- Dime, por quien estará suspirando de amor tu dulce boca?

Mire hacia donde había sentido la voz.

-Que tal Maka-chan…me recuerdas?-mire con horror mi reflejo…

-Alice...Alice…Tu…

-No me llames Alice, por favor, así te referías ami cuando eras pequeña, ahora no mas, soy tu. Mi nombre es Maka. Soy tu tristeza

-imposible…no estoy loca…

-…Ah, mi alma atrapada esta…helada, justo como tu. No estas loca Maka-chan, pero tal como el coraje, la tristeza abunda en todos lo corazones…

-pero yo…-no podía hablar.

-Soy todo lo que intentaste esconder…soy esas lagrimas…todas esas lagrimas que has derramado.

La ves que me sentí mas fuerte, fue cuando Hirieron a Soul, lo recuerdas?

-No estoy triste! Soul dijo que juntos seriamos mas fuertes y así jamás nos pasara nada!

-y tu crees lo que dijo Soul? Tu crees que cuando el este muriendo, esa promesa va a tomar sentido alguno? Por TU culpa, algún día Soul saldrá lastimado…y quizás hasta nos odie…-Las lagrimas cubrieron mis ojos y también los de ella- Creíste que entendías la tristeza de Chrona?

-yo…

-Chrona no esta! Porque jamás la pudiste entender!

Llore aun mas.

-Te puedo ayudar, y tu lo sabes…déjame salir y todo será diferente…te are mas fuerte…después de todo, la oscuridad te volverá mas poderosa…

-Nunca. Nunca. Nunca.-Me dedico una mirada triste.

-Como quieras. No tienes porque responder ahora.

_Porque cuando llegue el momento…estaré ahí para escuchar tu decisión…_

**Ahí esta.**

**Patadas, arañazos, lo que quieran!**

**Estoy ahí para recibir sus aportes xdd**

**Reviews?**

**Lo siento por tardarme es que estoy en periodo de pruebas (o examenes, como quieran ustedes) y me eh dedicado a estudiar onlymente :c**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Me suben el animo!**

**X o x o**


End file.
